deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier vs Bill Overbeck
Soldier vs Bill.png|Irish VS Writer The Soldier vs The Bill.png|Peep4Life Soldier vs Bill Overbeck is a Collaboration Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer and Peep4Life Description (The Irish VS Writer) Collaboration Series Episode 1! Valve's most patriotic American soldiers battle to the very end, Which American will keep their pride and which one will be painted Red, Black and Blue! (Peep4Life) Collab Episode 3! Team Fortress vs Left 4 Dead: It's all out war when these two Valve troops cross paths. Who would prevail in this one on one engagement? '' Intro (Wiz and Boomstick) '''Boomstick: The American Stereotype states that any good American Citizen must join the army and fight for their country with AK47's in one hand and a double-decker cheeseburger in the other.' Wiz: While this Stereotype is absurd, We will be talking about the first part of that sentence as many video game characters have called the call of their country. Boomstick: But none are better than these two Valve Veterans. Wiz: Soldier - The Rocket Jumping, Offensive Mad Man of the Red Team! Boomstick: And Bill Overbeck - The Veteran Soldier that was Left 4 Dead! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Soldier (Art of War) Wiz: During the many years of World War 2, John Doe tried desperately to fight for his country against the Axis Army but he was rejected from EVERY single faction of the United States Military. Boomstick: Which is quite impressive to not get into any of them in the middle of the worst war ever to be fought in the human race: But it's not honestly surprising since this guy is completely batshit crazy, Hell, After the war, he trained himself and took a flight to Poland... Wiz: What he did was insanely dangerous but also extremely heroic as he then went on a brutal murder spree that lasted until he learnt that the war was over, four years ''after the war actually ended. '''Boomstick: Damn, That's some dedication. But at least he got medals for his insane.' Wiz: ...That he made himself, However, Soldier didn't get his opportunity to battle for his country until he was hired to fight in the Gravel Wars. Boomstick: There he used his insane skills of combat to battle against the team of the opposite colour and paint them red, black and dead! Wiz: And he does all this with his large arsenal. (Intruder Alert) Boomstick: Yeah like his classic Rocket Launcher, Now this thing obviously can turn his foes into bolognese with just 3 shots but also it can send him flying like a rocket which he calls The Rocket Jump! This move was created by the legend...Abraham Lincoln? Wiz: Yeah that's TF2 with there idea of Historical Figures. Boomstick: WIP! Bill (Left 4 Dead) Wiz: William Overbeck was a veteran of the Vietnam war. After taking two tours of the country, and taking a knee injury, Bill would return home to the peaceful American world. Despite the peace, Bill never felt at home - until one day, he was at the Veteran's hospital and about to receive surgery when suddenly, he finally got what he wanted: an enemy to fight. Boomstick: Unlike Batman, victory had not cost Bill his strength, and he decided that - even under the effect of anasthetic - was able to bash the crap outta the Infected. Long enough to get home, grab his gun, and then march to the front lines. ' Wiz: Bill would meet a new squad in Louis, Francis and Zoey - growing extremely attached to the latter. They would travel from Philadelphia all the way down to Millhaven, where they learned the terrible truth about their group. (Horde) '''Boomstick: Bill and the others were all carriers of the Green Flu - meaning that despite them not mutating, they still were 'infected'. And as such, they could infect other people who were not immune. ' Wiz: Because of this, Bill realised that they would need to live elsewhere, otherwise they faced the probability of being murdered - whether that be by the Infected, or the other survivors. After commandeering a train, Bill took his group to the docks and attempted to grab a sail boat for them to escape to the Florida Keys. 'Boomstick: Sadly for Bill, he would make the ultimate sacrifice to keep the others safe, taking on three Tanks all at once. ' '''WIP Intermission Fight Conclusion Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Soldiers Themed Death Battles Category:Valve only themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Team Fortress 2 vs Left 4 Dead themed battles